No Regrets: Watching the Twilight
by AmeChi
Summary: ."You're scared because we don't know where we are, and yet we do." - "I'm home when I'm with you," he whispered. - She couldn't speak, But she smiled; No longer lost... // HitsuRuki // Their forbidden love forces them to run.


No Regrets; Watching the Twilight

BLEACH

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer: I don't own because I'm not cool enough. **

**A/N: **Said I would publish this today. For some of you it's already tomorrow, and I'm sorry, but this slipped my mind.

This is the sequel to the first poem and I am happy to announce this will be a little mini-series. I hope you all like them, yeah?

_Read in ½ to avoid Hitsu's perverted hands! _

* * *

**No Regrets; Watching the Twilight**

* * *

They ran away  
Into the night

No regrets;  
Remember?

They left their families  
People who loved them  
Who they loved back  
But who didn't listen

There was guilt  
As they drove  
Under the moon  
But they won't turn back

Not a chance

* * *

They had drove through the night  
Quite a distance  
Taking turns at the wheel  
But passing through  
Two states in a row  
Gave them satisfaction

They were sure  
Their families had noticed  
Before the dawn broke  
So, before noon  
They changed their appearances

Rukia had to admit  
Toushiro looked nice as a brunette  
But she had to face facts  
She was gorgeous with blonde hair

Toushiro couldn't really keep his hands  
To himself

But, of course,  
She wasn't complaining

"Do you have an idea on where to go,"  
She asked  
Avoiding Toushiro's hands  
That threatened tickle-doom

"My aunt's," he answered  
Smirking with amusement

"And that is – where?"  
She pinched his wandering hand  
Giggling  
Such perverted hands

"New York."

The car lurched forward  
As she gaped  
Surprise in her eyes  
"The city," she bellows,  
Questioningly

"No. The New York that's near Toronto,"  
He answered seriously  
Eyes rolling  
"I hate the city."

She almost pouted  
Slightly disappointed  
But when she looked over to him  
Watching him drive  
She smiled  
Because it didn't matter

As long as they were together

* * *

"Remember _The Blair Witch Project_,"  
She asked  
Running a brush  
Through his newly dark, spiky locks

He closed his eyes  
Warming up from her body behind his  
Exhausted  
"The movie you freaked out from?"

He felt her nod

Chuckling,  
He smirked and said,  
"We're in Maryland right now."

She nodded again

"Near a forest."

Another nod

He turned to her  
Shaking his head

"You're scared," he said

She got up

Moved to the window  
Dusk was vanishing  
Slowly

"We're in a hotel, not a tent,"  
He said  
Seeming exasperated

When she didn't say anything  
Not a word  
Just a sigh  
He came up to her  
Put down her brush  
Wrapped his arms around her  
From behind

They stared out  
Watching the twilight  
"I'm not scared because of some movie,"  
She said  
Dazed

"You're scared because we don't know where we are, and yet we do,"

He spoke

She nodded  
Slowly

He squeezed  
Burying his face  
In her hair  
"I'm home when I'm with you,"  
He whispered

Her breath  
Caught in her throat  
She couldn't speak  
But she smiled  
No longer lost

They were home  
And the stars made themselves known…

* * *

**And there you have it, number two of the "No Regrets" series. I hope you all liked; this poem was actually quite long. But it's still within a five hundred word-limit, so it's not **_**that**_** long. Believe me, I could've made it longer. **

**This was supposed to have been published earlier, but I sort of stopped working on it for a while and now I finally got my butt on here and finished it. Hope you guys liked it and I hope this shed some light on the last poem. **

**If not, I'm not accepting questions. They drove me crazy :grumbles:. Sorry, but seriously, you guys are smart. Just keep thinking and re-reading. That's what they teach in school to do anyways. You can do it!**

**Believe it!**

**XD Heh, had to do that. Anyways, hope you guys liked it, I'll see my CR fans soon and other fans will be getting new stuff soon. Some things are changing my life right now, and changing me as a person, so who knows what's going to happen. But I assure you, I won't abandon you guys. **

**[Hana-han, hope you liked this more than I stressed while writing it. :trots off to bed: Ugh~]**

**G'night!**


End file.
